Pregnant
by LivingDeadInDallas
Summary: Bella and Edward were meant to be with eachother for ever now he's broken up with her for Tanya and Bella is left pregnant...
1. Chapter 1

Bella thought her and edward would be together forever until he decided to break up but why? Tanya. But now Bella has a problem a big problem..

EXB eventually

AN

I've been thinking about writing this story for a while now no haters btw need someone to write the rated m parts if you get the drift

Enjoy dont forget to leave your replies

Bpov

*BEEP BEEP* ugh how could it be 6 am already I just shut my eyes! I felt for Edward he wasn't there I bolted up he wasn't in the rocking chair either...hmm strange usally he is there. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye..would he?

I shook them thoughts from my head and left the comfort of my warm bed to go to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror my long curly hair was sticking up in all directions. I didn't look different but I felt different, my face felt suddenly on fire as I remembered the events of two nights ago...

After my shower I dried my hair put some make-up on and then put on a midnight blue top that showed some clevage and a pair of black skinny jeans and my blue pumps. Maybe Edward might notice me in this.

The trip to school didn't take too long when I arrived what I saw almost caused me to crash my car...

Epov

I felt bad for leaving Bella so early but I had too. I gave into what she wanted no not turning her but making her mine...physicaly. I had to break up with her. I didn't want to but she deserved better. Tanya was here. Ahh Tanya she has harboured a spark for me for years I've finally given in. I felt bad for using Tanya but hey Bella can do better and who knows maybe I fall in love with Tanya.

Today was the day I lost my first love and your only the face in the back of my mind told me.

I stood beside Tanya yes Tanya would be joining us at school as would all the Denials. I put my hand around her waist she looked up at me with a smile which I of course returned. I leant down and gave her a kiss when I smelt her. Bella met my eyes her eyes then locked on my hand around Tanya's waist. What was I doing! Bella stormed right past us straight into homeroom. I couldn't help but notice what she was wearing my pants tighented instantly she looked radiant and quite sexy.

"Oh Eddie I'm so glad you and I are finally together, its best to let the _trash _stay outside heheh" Tanya said, by trash she meant my Bella.

At lunch I searched for Bella I saw her sitting beside that vile Mike Newton he was talking to her trying to cheer her up, I saw Bella laugh and then I saw Mike put his hand on her thigh a growl escaped my mouth. How dare he put his hand on her! Then I remembered shes no longer mine. _"I cant wait till Eddie shes the surprise I have for him, he won't be able to control himself"_ I shurrded slightly at Tanya's thoughts.

Alice stopped halfway through her converstaion with Jasper her face went blank

Her vision was of Bella walking away from me her face wet with tears . Alice eyes met mine fury in her eyes.

When i walked into biolgy Bella was already seated her seat was as far from my as possibly. I sat down and turned to look at her. She had a slight glow to her face. "Bella I-" i was cut off by Bella " Save it Edward I don't want to hear it" For the rest of the lesson she contuined to ignore me and when the bell went she rushed out of the room.

Bpov

How could he do this me ugh FUCK him.

When I went to bed that night I put on a silk lacy blue and very short nightgown. Charlie was away on a bussiness trip I was all on my own. I lay down on my bed on top of the covers. I was in the middle of reading and listening to my ipod when he stepped into the room. I sat up and turned to face him, I watched his eyes rake over my body ohh no you don't Eddie.

His lips were on mine in an instant his hands were everywhere...

Epov

I picked her up and put her on the bed she looked so beautiful . The blue on her creamy skin made her look so irrestiable. I couldn't help myself I needed her one last time. Her nightgown fell to the floor as did my own clothes. I felt her hands on me I couldn't help but moan. I kissed every part of her savouring her taste her breast looked so hmmm whats the word fucking perfect I took a nipple in my mouth tasting her beautfuil skin .I had to be inside of her. I entered her slowly keeping eye contact...heaven is the only term to describe what I felt. I thrust in and out of her. "ohh edward ohh god" "be..lll..a" My realease came then so did hers. She fell asleep in my arms. Tomorrow I would do it.

Bpov

After another round of love making Edward left today was Saturday. It was around one o'clock that there was a knock at my door Edward looked so...cold he's eyes no longer held that shine. "Bella we need to talk" " I think its for the best we stop seeing eachother you see I need to be with another vampire" I felt like someone had just stomped all over my heart I couldn't stop the tears from escaping my eyes. " Bella my family and I our going to remain here and so will Tanya it's for the best" "You bastard ! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK" I slammed the door in his face I felt my legs slide to the floor my crying became worse I've lost my only love.

3 months later...

Bpov

Oh god no this cant be. But it was there it was the little pink pulse sign. I Bella Swan was pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby And he doesn't even want me.

AN

Hope you's enjoyed the first chapter this is my first fanfic please leave your reviews

Love from castro62

Oh and im looking for a story its about 30 chapters long its a bella and edward one about bella and edward keep breaking up he hands her a gun and she shoots him in the leg by mistake if you know it leave the title of it with your review thank you :D xox


	2. Chapter 2

AN Enjoy

Bpov

The tears wouldn't stop falling the little stick in my hand felt like it weighed a hundered stone. Me pregnant I just couldn't grasp it. No maybe the stick is false okay I've been throwing up and well yeah I'm fucked.

I jumped in my car and went straight for the hospital.

I walked straight up to the recipionist I was in luck my doctor was avaible she told me to take a seat. I thought over the last 3 months every morning I would see _him _she would always be by his side as were her sisters. I hated him. The calling of my name brought me out of my train of thoughts. "Bella Doctor Smith will see you now"

My doctor gave me a big smile she was a nice lady from what Charlie told me she was in her mid 30s and was married with kids. "Well Bella what can I do for you today" "um I-I think I might pregnant "

"okay Bella I'm gonna run some test"

"well Bella congrats you are in fact pregnant" ohh no I couldn't help but let out a groan when she delievered the news. " I take it this wasnt planned? Well Bella your due in July and seeing as your still 16 you do have your options you can choose to give your baby up for adoption or aborted it or raise it" Abortion was out of the question no way was I murdering a human being adoption no how would I explain if my child suddenly started biting them well looks like I'm gonna be a momma.

"I'll keep it"

"Okay Bella lets do a scan" There on the screen was my little baby and no way was I letting that bastard and his whore anywhere near my baby. Wait was that two heads I saw?

Epov

I rolled off Tanya with a grunt hey don't blame me a man has needs yeah after me and Bella broke up lifes been shit. Atleast Tanya's good in better, but still Bella was better. "Ohh Eddie you sure know how to make a girl feel alive" hmm yeah Tanya hmm shes good for one thing. Yeah call me a jerk Bella will find someone I have

I felt long hands grab my manhood "ugh Be-TANYA" She didn't notice me almost call her Bella thank god. She started moving her hand ohh that feels good I pushed her on the bed and in I went Tanya went on top . Suddenly it was Bella that was there her beautfuil skin on mine her full juicy breast bouncing up and down at the sight I came. Tanya moved so she had her back to me I entered her that way that way I didn't have to see her face ughh so good.

A few hours later I returned home. Esme barely glanced at me she was disgusted at me for leaving Bella as they all were.

Bpov

I could see a bump growing it was so big no wonder.. yup its twins lucky me. I was preparing myself to tell Charlie hopeful he wouldnt be too angry after all he and Rene had me when they were just 16.

"Dad I'm pregnant I'm so sorry and its twins oh god" it all came out in a rush Charlie looked at me he was in shock "Bella I just want to let you know I'll support you during this" I gave my dad a hug I was so thankful.

As I lay in bed I knew that tomorrow I would tell him.

Epov

I watched Bella walk into school she looked more curvy than usally her breasts fuler oh god instant hard on. At lunch she ran to the bathroom I heard her throw up hmm wonder whats wrong with her. I was sitting in biolgy when she walked in we were the only ones there the teacher excused himself to go to the bathroom. Bella turned to face me " Edward I'm pregnant" WHAT why is she telling me this unless no it can't be mine. "Who's is it" I asked "WHAT its yours of course!" " Don't be ridiculous Vampires can't have children" "Well mister yes they can I'm just letting you know that their yours and I dont want you anywhere near us and that inclueds your whole family" She grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the room.

I was going to be a father.

Ugh I feel so furasted ugh. I sent Tanya a text message telling her to meet me in the janitors closet. "Hey Eddie-" I cut her off " Just get on your knees" she took me in her mouth ugh so close . She spat it out. . I picked her up my hand began teasing her clit " ohh Eddie" I entered her not caring if I was to rough I need this I slammed in and out her. I didn't care if she got her realease I kissed her then left.

Bpov

I heard him and Tanya I ran to my car and left its been so long and I still love him ugh why me.

I bumped into someone "Ohh I'm so sorry" "Hey its okay no worries" said a beautiful voice I looked up at the person he had curly black hair and blue eyes he was built he looked so hot! "I'm Jack Kennedy" "Bella swan hi you must be new here" "Yeah moved straight from New york" We kept on talking for like seemed like hours I felt like I was better. "So Bella wanna go out to I don't now um dinner tonight" "Yeah I'd love to" " okay I'll see you at 7?" We exchanged numbers then I we parted ways

I Bella Swan had a date tonight with Jack Kennedy yay beat that your Cullen fucker.

AN so how did you's like this chapter if you's have any suggestions leave them with your reviews ohh see that review button go on click it


	3. Chapter 3

AN I felt like being kind so heres another update enjoy!

BTW more reviews please!

Opps disclamier: forgot this I do not own twilight

On with the story

Epov

"Edward is it true is Bella really pregnant" Rosaile must of heard the rumours "Yes Rose it is and it's mine" I couldn't meet her eyes I heard her suck in a breath and then curse. Her thoughts were all over the place she was furious. "And your not helping her at all" "She doesn't want me too " I shurged my shoulders "You asshole" Rose threw something at me before leaving the room. Everyone was gone expect for Tanya. "Eddie I don't care about her being pregnant your mine " she gave me a wicked grin before pouncing on me. She kissed me and moved herself against me she then reached down and unzipped my zipper and began stroking me I pulled her top off and began grinding her breasts I lined my manhood at her enterance and entered her. I thrust in and out moaning and grunting finaly I came to a close. Tanya soon followed afterwards we just lay there panting.

I went and took a shower I thought about the last few months straight after me and Bella broke up I had sex with Tanya yeah I'm a asshole I know but had to get Bella off my mind somehow. I don't know lately Tanya's like my drink I have sex with her to forget about Bella I use her when really it's Bella I want in my arms, but she doesn't want me so fuck it!

"Eddie may I join you" round two ding ding

Bpov

I decided on my blue dress that pushed my boobs up my hair was long and curly my long eyelashes had a bit off mascara to them I looked...hot!

Jack showed up on time he opened the car door for me like a perfect gentleman and he took of driving to a nice little resturarant. "So Bella tell me about yourself" Jack asked me once we were seated. We talked about our childhood where we grew up, the friends we had , memories. He made me laugh I liked him.

He walked me to my front door when he kissed me. It felt so nice and then it got too heated for both of us we broke away panting. "Jack I need to tell you something..I'm pregnant" I prepared myself for him to reject me to run away but I was surprised. "Bella if you think thats gonna scare me away than you must be crazy" he laughed "Look I really like you and I'll be there to help andn support you".

Thats was 2 months ago I'm now 5 months I'm the size of a house!

Jack and I are crazy for eachother. We haven't had sex yet but tonight I plan on changing that.

"Hi come on in" Things started as they usualy did Jack and I kissed my top came off he would feel me up I would feel him up and then stop but tonight we didnt our clothes fell to the floor and well Fireworks. Jack wasn't like Edward heck no one can compare to him but he still brought me to a close. So then our sex life began pretty good. For the first time in a few months I felt happy.

"Well Bella that is your son and that is your daughter" Doctor Smith pointed to the two little shapes on the screen. Jack was holding my hand a big grin on his face looking at the babies. We were on our way out when we bumped into _him _and that slut.

Epov

I was in the hospital with Tanya we were waiting for Carlise to drive him home when I saw her laughing and a boy had his hands around her waist . They were looking at a ...sonogram picture. I gasped he got to be in my childs life but I didnt!

Bella looked up to me. "Oh hello Edward" "Bella, Jack " Jack looked at me I saw his thoughts they were of him and Bella doing it. Oh god seeing Bella from his mind bouncing up and down on him W-O-W.

It was twins...TWINS.

Bpov

UGH that whore Tanya kept looking at Jack she better fuck off.

We left almost as soon as we bumped into them. Jack dropped me off at my house he had to leave for New York. Charlie was gone out on a trip to LA I was here all on my own. I heard the doorbell ring I ran downstairs and none other than Edward Cullen was there I was about to shut the door in his face when he stopped me , he stepped inside the house . "Can I help you with something or are you just here to drive me insane" "Bella look they are my children-" I cut him off "NO their fucking now Cullen you just happen to be the sperm donor if you come anywhere near my babies I'll fucking kill you okay you bastard!" before I knew it he was kissing me I'm ashamed to say I kissed him back before pushing him away and slapping him " Get the fuck out of my house Cullen" he left , wise move Cullen don't mess with a pregnant woman.

1 month later

I leaving school it was Friday at last. My 6 month belly was getting so big in 3 months I would be a mother. I ignored the Cullens and got into my car...I didn't see it coming...I had no time to hit the brakes...oh god...

AN well if you want more than review more please if I get at least ten reviews I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow maybe even 2

REVIEW until next time love you all Castro62


	4. Chapter 4

Pregnant

AN so my dear readers like this story so much then review it!

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight

Bpov

The last thing I remember was the blinding light I put my hand over my belly trying to protect my babies then my head hit the steering wheel..

Epov

I watched Bella get in her car I watched her drive out then I saw a drunk driver he ran a red light. It was like time had frozon I saw the driver hit Bella's car I saw her car flip over I saw her head hit the steering wheel...I smelt the blood.

Bpov

"MISS MISS CAN YOU HEAR ME MISS" someone kept shouting in my ear I turned towards the voice I saw a man. "Ma'm we're gonna try and get you out oay just stay with me " I felt sharp pains coming from my belly oh god no please let my babies be okay. Last thing I remember before I blacked out was the most beautifuil voice calling my name.

BEEP BEEP what was that noise ugh where am I, then I remembered the accidet oh god my babies. I was attached to a heart mointer tubes were everywhere my hand was in a cast my head hurt my ribs hurt. Doctor Smith entered the room she had a grim look on her face. "Ahh Bella thank god your awake you've been asleep for hours we had to perform some blood transfusion" "Doctor my-my babies are they..." "Bella I wanted to wait until you were awake to check on the babies" A nurse came into the room and wheeled me down towards a room where an ultrasound was set up. Doctor Smith put the cold gel on my tummy and then searched for the babies , she frowned and then began checking the heartbeats. "Bella I'll be right back". It seemed like forever until she entered the room again with a nurse. "Bella I think one of the babies might have suffered from the accident we're going to have to perform and operation to check on them , if my suspisons are correct your daughter could be born disabled" They rolled me to an operating room where the knocked me to sleep.

I saw it all I saw my life with my daughter she would be disabled but she was beautiful she would go out on dates marry gradute make me proud I could handle a disabled child as long as she was mine.

"Bella sweetheart open your eyes Bella" I turned and saw jack sitting beisde me his eyes were red tears were following down his face. "Hey hows my baby girl" I smiled remembering my dream of her . Jack took my hand and gently stroked my face "Bella sweetie your little girl she-she died sweetheart I'm so sorry" No she couldnt of not my baby no no I began sobbing I've never felt this much pain not even when he left me.

Epov

Bella was rushed to the hospital I rode in the ambulance with her she was covered in blood the doctors were concerned for my children. Once she got there they rushed her to a operating room. I heard that they would give her a few blood tranfuision she had broke many of her ribs her arm was broken her head was bleeding she was broken.

The drunk driver came walking in, that bastard was walking while my Bella was fighting for her and the babies lives!

I sat outside her room waiting for any news and then I heard the doctor mention a scan I quickly concled myself and then followed Bella and her doctor to a room.

I heard Doctor Smith's thoughts **"**_One babies heartbeat is strong the others is very weak I think baby number 2 might be disabled we're gonna have to operate"_

They wheeled Bella towards an operating room where they cut her open to get a look at my babies. My world fell apart my beautiful baby girl she died. I watched as Doctor Smith took my daughter out of Bella and handed her to a nurse I watched them sew Bella back up and then they cleaned her. They put the baby in a tiny baby grow and put her in a room so Bella when she awoke could see her.

I broke down in tears Its all my fault if only I manned up and supported Bella I would of been able to protect her protect my children. I walked towards the room where my baby girl was . She was beautiful. I held her and then gently I kissed her gave her a hug and then layed her in her basket again. I saw Rosaile Emmet Alice Jasper Esme Carlise all there they all were crying. Rosaile reched out to me and gave me a hug and then one by one they all went in to see the baby. I heard a woman let out a loud cry I knew it was Bella. Jack delievered the news he was the one comforting her not me.

Bpov

Jack helped me into a wheelchair and then wheeled me towards the room where my baby lay. She was beautiful so tiny. I kissed her and held her and then put her back in the basket. I told Jack she was to be called her Angel because she was ,she was my little angel.

They let me out of the hospital three days later Doctor Smith told me that my son was healthy he was fine in 3 months time he would be here . I planned my daughters funeral she was to be buried with my baby brother who died when he was only 2 days. Seeing as we are catholic we couldn't have the normal funeral service because Angel was never baptized. I felt the tears coming as I thought of all the life experiances she would miss out on. I put her in beautiful white gown kissed her head and then closed the tiny coffin. The mass went quick it was a small funeral. Edward was there with his family and her. How dare he bring her to my babies funeral.

I felt my son give me a nugde, he must of missed her too.

A month later I returned to school. All the Cullens tried talking to me I wouldnt allow it. It was biolgy I was worried about. I walked into the class Edward was already seated. "Bella could I come over tonight to talk" "Talk about what how you broke my heart got me pregnant cheated on me oh and fuck that slut in school just to torture me some more!" Edward looked shocked by my outburst hey I had to vent my anger out somehow.

Epov

After Bella's outburst we remained slient. I searched through some minds to listen to Jessica had an STD Mike was worried about coming out to his parents huh no surprise there Lauren was thinking of me that disgusted me but Tanya she was thinking of some man she had paid to do something, now this interested me. I searched her mind I gasped at what I discovered. That worthless whore had giving that drunk driver the alchol she paid him to drive his car as fast as he could down past our school at a certain time, she even had sex with him so he would do it. He was the driver who killed my daughter. I growled and Bella looked at me in surprise. The bell went I grabbed her hand my eyes pleaded with her to hear me out. "Bella WE need to talk now" "Fine Edward lets go to my place" I lead Bella out to my car she got in , we rode in slience the whole time.

"Bella your accident it was no accident it was Tanya's fault" I watched Bella's face obsorve the information I explained to her what I had discovered. Rage clouded her eyes. "YOU BASTARD YOU BROUGHT HER HERE YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME IT'S YOUR FAULT MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD ITS YOUR FAULT!" She was right if I would of stayed with Bella we would be together preparing for our children to be born maybe even a wedding. I left after her outburst.

When I went home Tanya was sitting on my bed she was nude. "Hey big boy wanna have some fun" I was disgusted by her, I grabbed her by the hair "Ohh I like it rough Eddie" I slammed her into the wall "Eddie that hurt" "WE ARE OVER GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS WHORE YOU HEAR ME NOW LEAVE" she left with a promise that we would be together again yeah as if.

I jumped in my car and just kept driving until I reached a bar. "Rough night huh" a pretty barmaid asked me. "Yeah the roughest" We chatted and then I needed my _drink _Tanya had filled that hole for months with sex and now I needed some the barmaid was an easy target I put my hand on her thigh creeping up towards her area she leaned down and told me to meet her in her car in 5 minutes. She was there nude waiting for me. I put a condom on and then I entered her I went rough she moaned and groaned she came and then so did I. After I left not caring what she thought.

I went to Bella's house that night she was lying in her bed crying in her hands was a sonogram picture I tapped on her window she let me in and for the first time in months I held her in my arms and sung her to sleep.

AN so Edward is using woman to get over Bella he still loves her but he needs to admit it to himself first

So please review :D or Ill withold chapters and I open to any suggestings you's have

Love Castro62


	5. Chapter 5

AN

Okay guys here's the deal, Edward breaks up with Bella for the same reason in New Moon he feels that she would be better off without him his using Tanya so Bella will stop loving him and eventually forget him. Edward uses woman to get over Bella he feels empty without her. And yes I hinted at the end of chapter 4 that Bella and Edward will get back together soon enough just be hang in there. And what is a beta I'm new to fanfiction and don't understand all the terms.

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

Chapter 5

Epov

As I held Bella in my arm the whole in my dead heart felt like it was closing over. Bella was crying and hummed her song to her. "Edward I didn't do anything wrong I took my tablets, I didn't seeing him coming" "I know love I know" Eventually Bella fell asleep, she looked so peaceful. Her belly mas swelled with love. Pregnancy suited her. I was going to fight for her no matter what we would be together again.

Bpov

I felt happy, I had Edward holding me, I made a decision to let him be in my sons life, I hoped one day we could be us again, but until then I suppose we could try and be friends.

When I woke up the next morning Edward was still lying in my bed, he was reading one of my baby books. "Hey" "Morning love do you want some breakfast?" As Edward went to go make my breakfast I took a shower, when I came downstairs a heavenly scent hit my nose. "Omelte okay?" "Thank you Edward" for someone who doesn't eat he sure can cook!.

"So how are you and Jack?" "We broke up" "Why" "I guess he just wasn't ready for so much responsibilty"

My answer seemed to anger Edward but I swear I saw a glint of hope in his face.

"Edward I have a doctors appointment today would you like to come with me"

"Really?" I laughed at this "Yes Edward really"

"Thank you so much Bella"

After I got dressed and done my hair we left in Edwards car.

"Well Bella all looks fine the baby seems to be heathly any questions"

"Yes when should he be born the exact date?"

"Ummm July 1st" Doctor Smith smiled at me and then she got to do a ultrasound I turned to look at Edward he had a huge grin on his face, this would be his first time seeing the baby. I reached out for his hand he took it.

Epov

There on the screen was my baby. My son.

After the appointment Bella asked could we go to my house.

As soon as they smelt her they all came running out.

Alice was the first to speak "Bella! I can't believe its you!" Alice hugged Bella and then Emmet picked Bella up and spun her about "Lil sister about time you got her!"

Rosaile then approached Bella she put her hand on Bella's belly looked up at her and smiled. Esme was crying she was so happy to see Bella. "Bella sweetheart welcome home"

Everyone had left to go hunting I had just hunted so I stayed with Bella, we were looking up furniture for the nursery. When I asked Bella was she hungry she blushed "What is it love" "Edward you're going to be disgusted at me but I've been craving blood recently" Of course she would it's only natural if thats what the father ate he was half mine after all. I went downstairs got her some animal meat and brought it back up to her. I'm not gonna lie watching Bella drink that blood the blood staining her lips red kinda turned me on. Bella saw me watching her she set the drink down once she was finished and then she went and sat on the bed and patted the space beside her for me to sit.

"Edward I want us to be us again" I swear I could feel my dead heart beating again. "Really you want us to be us?" "Yes Edward"

I had to kiss her so I did. I gently pushed her on the bed she tugged at my shirt I pulled it over my head and then I took hers off. The rest of our clothes followed and then I was inside her. Being with Bella felt right, her body sung to me. At last the hole was full, I had my queen back again.

Bpov

I was so happy me and Edward were back together after an eventfull weekend we went back to school Edward was at my house every night showing me how much he loved me. Tanya glared dagers at us as we walked hand in hand into school. In biolgy I decided to tease Edward. We were watching a movie without taking my eyes of the tv I began trailing my hands up his thigh before unzipping his zip and gently stroking him. I saw him grip the table. Before he could get his realease I stopped stroking him zipped him back up and crossed my arms over my belly. Edward looked at me in confusing, hey I need a little bit of revenge for him leaving me like that. I winked at him.

Epov

What was I going to do with her teasing me like that.

I focused in on a few of my classmates thoughts. "_Oh wow Edward and Bella again wow I thought he was with Tanya hmm well thats life"_ that thought came from a girl who I never really got her name. "_How dare Edward leave me for that ugly fucking slut shes not even pretty he'll come crawling back"_ ahh Tanya I suppose a part of me feels bad for using her but she had a part in my daughters death so fuck her!

Me and Bella have been together now for a month and it's been the best month of my life. I was currently kissing her belly telling my son how much I loved him. I then started kissing Bella I gently pushed her on the bed and hovered over her things we're getting heated when Bella froze "Oh my god!" "What!" "My water just broke! I'm only 8 months I'm not ready!" I picked her up I rushed round the room grabbbing some items we might need and then drove Bella to the hospital I phoned Charlie and then my own family.

A few hours later Bella was only 6 cm dilated she was in so much pain. "This is all your fucking fault I mean jesus EDWARD ever heard of a condom, have you no self control!"

Emmet could barley conten his laughter at that, it earned him a smack on the head from Rose.

Bella was finally ready to push. "Come on Bella you can do it just one more push and he's here" I held her hand and put a wet cloth over her head trying to cool her down when I heard him. He was crying loudly. The doctor showed him to us. Then he was gone getting cleaned up. I walked over to him and watched as the doctor cleaned him and then wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to me. He was beautiful I brought him over to his mummy. He had a mixture of brown and coppery hair, we wouldn't know his eye colour for a while.

"Hey baby boy I love you" Bella cooed gently to our child.

She looked up to me and gave me a kiss. We decieded on a perfect name for then mother and son both fell asleep I brought our son out to meet his family everyone ohh'd and ahh'd at every movement he took. "So what's his name?" Emmet asked

"His name is-"

AN

Sorry about the cliffy but hey thats life

So i hope you enjoyed this chapter please review


End file.
